Clash Commits
by drkbaby81
Summary: What If…Clash took the Misfits booting her out really hard and decides to make them pay.This contains a mature theme so beware, I warned you.
1. And When Your heart Stops

I don't own them.

What If…Clash took it hard when Pizzazz shunned her from the group.

This contains a mature theme so beware, I warned you.

Clash was upset.

"How could she kick me out like that? Fuck Pizzazz and the others I'll show them!" Clash screams in her car as she turns her car around and heads back to the mansion from where she had just left.

Meanwhile at the mansion…

"You were hard on her Pizzazz." Stormer said as she sat next Roxy.

"So what Stormer, she got us in more trouble and cost us tons of Daddy's money fixing her mistakes."

"Yeah, I say good riddance!" Roxy chimes in.

"Now are you going to mope about for Clash or are you coming?" Jetta asked.

"I'm coming." Stormer said as she followed the others out the door.

As soon as they left Clash snuck into the mansion and grabbed a knife, sharp enough to cut. She sat by the couch with the knife against the skin on her left wrist, she sat there for about an hour before she slid it across her wrist. Almost immediately it started bleeding all over the carpet, as soon as she slit her other wrist she heard the key in the door and the sounds of the Misfits arguing. She didn't want to be seen like this so she quickly got up and moved to the pool deck despite the loss of blood she felt like she was floating, and that's when she just tumbled to the ground beside the pool. Her blood forming two puddles beside her.

Stormer was the first to spot blood on the carpet.

"What is it Stormer, you 'ave a walking problem?" Jetta asked as she bumped into the younger Misfit.

"No, there's blood on the carpet."

"Blood?" Roxy asked as she followed Stormer's eyes.

"My God, what the 'ell Roxy!"

"It wasn't me Jetta!" Roxy spat out.

"Guys knock it off!" Pizzazz jumps in.

They stopped fighting when they heard Stormer scream, they followed the scream to see Clash lying in a puddle of her blood…

"Clash?" Jetta asked outloud...

TBC? Do you want me to continue?


	2. Ashes Ashes We All Fall Down

I don't own them.

What If…Clash took it hard when Pizzazz shunned her from the group.

This contains a mature theme so beware, I warned you.

"Clash?" Jetta asked outloud...

"Pizzazz do something, she's bleeding!" Stormer frantically yelled at Pizzazz.

"Clash bleeding?" Pizzazz finally said as all the blood drained from her face.

"Pizzazz, look she did this herself." Roxy said as she pointed to the knife.

"To herself?" Pizzazz asked. Just like Lisa, she thought.

She blamed herself for this, she never thought that Clash would take it like this at least she hoped she wouldn't. She remembers when she was in High School there was this girl Lisa who everyone picked on even her, never fully taking Lisa's feelings into consideration. She just cared about her popularity and not the fact that she was once Lisa's friend. She remembered that fateful day when the news spread through the school that Lisa killed herself in the locker room. She couldn't even go to her funeral because she felt she was to blame for her suicide.

"I will never forgive myself." Pizzazz muttered out loud.

"What was that Pizzazz?" Jetta asked looking at Pizzazz.

Pizzazz just shook her head.

"Why would she do this to herself, wouldn't that hurt?" Roxy asked as she looked at Stormer.

Pizzazz just lost it.

"DON'T ASK ME I DON'T KNOW! CLASH YOU ARE SO STUPID, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING!" Pizzazz yelled. The others stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh my God she's lost it!" Roxy whispers to Stormer.

"Pizzazz why don't you…" Stormer said before Pizzazz started yelling again.

"NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND NONE OF YOU DO!"

"Understand what exactly?" Jetta asked.

Pizzazz just glared at her.

"Pizzazz what's your deal? We'll call an ambulance and that will be that." Roxy said.

"Well we better do it fast." Stormer said as she picked up the phone.

Pizzazz disappeared and a slamming door echoed throughout the downstairs. And the first time in a long while she balled her eyes out behind the safety of the closed door…

TBC


End file.
